Fireworks
by DynamoAtHeart
Summary: Anything can happen under the fireworks!....RosieXBill
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I got this idea on the Fourth of July while watching the fireworks. I hope you enjoy it. It was promise to my friend stellensgirl. Also a shout out to all my friends, mmadforever, Hidden Character, ImADynamo and Xx-wrath-xX. So here goes and enjoy!

It was a bright sunny day at the Villa Donna. Rosie Martin sat in th courtyard looking over some papers. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. She signed the papers half-hearted. Her mind or her heart was not on the paperwork at all. It was far away on a boat headed for Australia. The boat that was driven by none other than Bill Anderson. Even his name made her sigh in contentment. She smiled like a happy schoolgirl. She stood up and gathered her paperwork. She swayed to the kitchen in a lovesick haze. Tanya watched her friend with a lifted eyebrow. Tanya was never one for the fairy-tale happily ever after kind of love and she knew neither was Rosie. She tapped Rosie on the shoulder which caused her to jump.

"Having fun there princess?" A slightly amused Tanya asked. Rosie looked away blushing.

"I..er…yes." Rosie said. She sat down at the table in the kitchen. She smiled. Tanya sat down.

"Who or what are you thinking about?" Tanya asked. Rosie smiled.

"Bill." she said. Tanya's mouth formed a happy grin.

"Have fun?" she asked. Rosie smiled suggestively.

"Lots!" The two Dynamos shared a loud laugh.

"That's my girl!" Tanya said patting her on the shoulder. Rosie sighed and leaned against Tanya. Tanya caught sight of the papers. "What are those?" Rosie perked up.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. A restaurant company likes my cookbooks so much that they're opening a restaurant that cooks my food!" Rosie said excitedly. Tanya smiled.

"That's great. Where is it going to be?" she asked.

"New York. They already have a place. It'll be ready in a few months." Rosie said smiling. She was truly excited.

Rosie sighed and tiredly sipped her coffee. _Leave it to Tanya to get me the earliest flight to London ever _she thought. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked over her shoulder and quickly turned. Rosie could have sworn she saw Bill Anderson running behind her. She shook her head. _Great now I'm seeing things _She turned back and resumed sipping her coffee. She stopped herself from dozing off a few times before a shrill voice rang out in the airport announcing her flight. Rosie rubbed her temples and got up. She headed to the gate. Rosie got settled in a seat and looked over to the side. A strange man was smiling at her. She looked away then back. He was still smiling at her. She turned to him.

"Er..hello?" she asked. The man smiled wider.

"You're Rosie Martin right?" he asked her. Rosie nodded. The man smiled and pulled out a book. "Will you sign your cookbook for me?" Rosie chuckled.

"Sure." She quickly autographed the book and sat back. Shaking her head and smiling, she got settled again. She leaned back and was soon fast asleep.

Rosie stepped out of the car that was sent for her. She rubbed her eyes and thanked the driver. She walked up the steps to her comfortable townhouse. She opened the door and Hattie, her housekeeper, took her jacket and bags. Hattie was smiling much more than usual today. The stout gray haired woman flashed Rosie a knowing smile, which made Rosie smile.

"What?" Rosie asked chuckling. Hattie shook her head.

"Oh nothing. Just happy you're home Ms. Martin." Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Hattie, please call me Rosie. Ms. Martin makes me feel so old." she chuckled.

"Very well Rosie. I'll take your things to your room." Hattie said.

"Oh Hattie you don't have to. I can..." Rosie began. Hattie waved her hand to cut her off.

"No, no, no. I'll take it to your room. I think you should relax in the sitting room. I already set your afternoon tea in there." Hattie said emphasizing _sitting room._ Hattie smiled to herself and headed upstairs to the bedroom. Rosie shook her head and headed to the sitting room. She sighed. _Tea sounds lovely right now. Then a nap _Rosie thought. She opened the door to the sitting room and gasped. Beautiful roses adorned all the tables and flat surfaces. On the floor were rose petals of all colors. On her chair sat a single red rose. She looked around in awe.

"This is amazing!" Rosie said breathing in the sweet flowery aroma. "Hattie did you..?"

"No ma'am. It was a surprise visitor." Hattie said passing by. She smiled. Rosie sat on the chair, smelling the rose.

"Who could have done all this?" she asked herself. Rosie was too deep in thought to notice Hattie speaking with someone at the end to the hall. The older woman smiled at the man.

"I'll take the night off then!" she whispered excitedly. She gathered her things and left the house. Rosie looked up at the sound of the door. She walked out of the sitting room and into the main foyer. She looked around.

"Hello? Hattie?" she asked into the dimly lit house. Rosie strained her ear to hear. "That's strange. Hattie never leaves without warning." she said to herself. She walked down the hallway slowly. She stopped when she heard a faint noise. "Is that…humming?" she asked herself. She grabbed a black umbrella and followed the sound. It grew as she moved toward it. It turned to singing. She stopped when she realized the intruder was right around the corner. She gripped her weapon and slowly looked around the corner. Bill Anderson was singing softly admiring the photos in the wall. Rosie walked around the corner. He turned to her and smiled slightly.

"Planning to fly away with that Mary Poppins?" he asked. Rosie smiled and dropped the umbrella. She ran to him and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He leaned her against the wall as she kissed him. He kissed her back passionately.

"Not a chance." she said between kisses. He smiled and continued to kiss her. Bill carried Rosie up to her room and well...you know the rest!

Rosie smiled as she watched the sun come up from the balcony. She rested her hands on the banister and sighed. She took in the smell of Bill's shirt. She had never felt so alive in her life. She smiled when she felt a pair of strong arms hold her from behind. Bill placed soft tender kisses on the base of her neck. Rosie sighed.

"Do you really have to go?" Rosie asked. Bill sighed.

"Yes. The Fernando can only be in the lot for so long." he chuckled. Rosie smiled but frowned again.

"But when will I see you again?" she asked turning to face him. Bill smiled.

"You will. I promise. I can't stay away from you that long." he said before place a soft , loving kiss on her lips. Rosie smiled.

"When do you leave?"

"In a few hours." Bill said looking Big Ben. Rosie smirked.

"Then I believe a goodbye present is in order." she said running her hands down his chest. Bill smiled and picked her up. He carried to the bedroom and shut the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N: Hey I'm very sorry for this being so delayed. I was quite the busy bee this week. So I hope this is satisfied with this installment. Okay so without further ado, chapter 2!**

Rosie awoke a few hours later. The soft sunlight streamed through the open window. She sat up in bed and wondered vaguely if all last night was a dream. She looked over to her right and her mouth formed a happy smile. She picked up the rose on her pillow and smelled it. She saw the note next to it. It was addressed to her and in Bill's familiar handwriting.

_Hello beautiful,_

_I wish I could have been there to kiss those sweet lips awake. Unfortunately I had to leave and take the Fernando. I will be in France for the next couple of months. I have enclosed my address so you can write or perhaps pay me a surprise visit. If you're not too busy being the fabulous woman that you always are. You are lovely in everything you do and never forget that. Also never forget how much I love you. I think about you every day and I couldn't possibly forget about you. I love you so much Rosie Martin. _

_Yours always,_

_Bill Anderson_

Rosie smiled as she read the letter. She pulled the sheet around herself and got out of bed. She sat at her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. She for some reason looked younger. Was it because she was smiling more often now? She then got dressed and went downstairs. She ate breakfast and Hattie served her morning tea while softly humming _That's Amore_. The housekeeper gave Rosie a knowing glance and Rosie blushed. "Shut up." she laughed as she exited the room. Hattie chuckled to herself and cleared the table.

Rosie spent the rest of the day in her study, finalizing things with the restaurant. She sighed and removed her glasses while rubbing her temples. She checked the time and picked up the phone. She phoned the Villa Donna and Donna answered.

"Villa Donna." she said mechanically. Rosie chuckled.

"How are you?" she said the same way, smiling slightly.

"Rosie?" Donna asked. "I'm good. Did you make it to London? You didn't call and you usually do." Rosie blushed.

"I….well…..had a surprise visitor." Rosie said stuttering. Donna laughed.

"Did you now? Who was he? A long lost lover of your distant past?" the blonde asked dramatically. Rosie laughed.

"Not my past darling, yours." she said smiling. "Bill Anderson paid me a little visit last night." Donna gasped.

"Bill? Really? Oh that's sweet. He stopped in London just to see you. Did you have fun?" she said smiling. Rosie nodded.

"He is sweet. And yes I did." she said dreamily. Donna sighed.

"Who would have thought? My little hermit running, around London, getting some strange with her new _amant. _So other than Bill, what's new?" asked Donna laughing. Rosie smiled and told her all about the restaurant and other new things in her life. They talked for a few hours and then Donna had to go. Rosie hung up after saying goodbyes. She looked at the clock and yawned. Rosie got up, took a shower and got ready for bed. She fell into a deep sleep.

The next few month passed by rather quickly. Rosie was very busy with restaurant plan and barely had a break. She called Bill every chance she got but it was usually a rushed conversation, a quick "I love you" with a hurried promise to see each other as soon as possible, which never came true.

Hattie came into get her up one morning since she was working so late into the night. Rosie had woken up in a bad mood every day for the past month and Hattie thought it was no good. It was time to take matters into her own hands. As she was about to knock on Rosie's door, she stopped herself. She checked her watch. It was ten to 8. Hattie turned around and went downstairs. She made a few phone calls to all of Rosie's appointments and postponed them. Rosie was going to take a mental health day whether she liked it or not.

Rosie awoke later that day. She reached up and stretched. She felt more rested than ever before. She smiled and looked at the clock that read 1:30. Her eyes widened as she jumped out of bed. She rushed around to the bathroom and back.

"Hattie!" she yelled. "Hattie why didn't you wake me? I have a…" Hattie came up the stair very nonchalantly. She watched Rosie run around the suite like a madwoman for a few minutes before speaking up.

"You're stressed. You needed a mental health day. I postponed all of your appointments until tomorrow." Hattie said calmly. Rosie looked at her.

"Everything?" Rosie asked.

"Everything." Hattie replied.

"The plumber?"

"Canceled."

"The painter?"

"Moved."

"The architect?"

"Postponed." Hattie said coolly. Rosie thought for a moment.

"Even the hair dresser?" she asked sorrowfully. Hattie thought.

"No I don't think I canceled that one. You can still make it." Rosie smiled. She finished getting dressed.

"Well now that I have the whole day free, what will I do with myself?" Rosie asked the mirror. Hattie smiled and walked over to Rosie.

"You know, France is only a boat ride away." she said into the mirror. Hattie gave Rosie a knowing smile and walked out of the room. Rosie laughed to herself and grabbed her purse.

Rosie made it to the hair appointment and her hair was re-colored and looked fabulous. She went to the dock and bought a ticket. She waited for the ferry and tightened the belt of the pea coat she was wearing. She stepped onto the boat and waited for it to get to France. She followed the address to a quaint townhouse. She knocked on the door and a petite French woman answered the door. She was about 20 years old. Rosie was taken slightly aback.

"Hello?" she asked. "Is this Bill Anderson's residence?" The French woman nodded.

"Yes it is." she said in a thick French accent. She let Rosie in and Rosie stepped into the foyer. The French girl giggled. "How lucky am I right?" Rosie looked at her.

"How so?" she asked. The French girl smiled.

"Have you see Bill Anderson? He is a god. Oh what I would give to have just one night with him." She sighed. Then a middle aged the woman interrupted them.

"Genevieve! What did I say about guest? Mousier Anderson is not having any guests." the woman said. She turned to Rosie. "I'm very sorry madam but Mousier Anderson is very busy and…"

"Oh don't worry. I'm a colleague of his." Rosie interrupted. "He called me this morning to have a chat over tea." She lied and the middle aged woman sighed. She went up to the study. She emerged a few minutes later with Bill at her heels. He came downstairs and embraced her. Rosie hugged him as he held her close. He looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked. Rosie smiled.

"Hattie canceled all of my appointments today so I have the day off." Rosie said smiling. "She said I needed a mental health day." Bill smiled and kissed her, much to the dismay of Genevieve. Rosie smiled and waited for Bill to get himself ready. Then the two left the townhouse.

Bill took Rosie to a small but romantic café by the Eiffel Tower. Bill cocked his head to the side.

"Something is different about you today." he said. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure it out. "Is it your hair?" Rosie smiled.

"Very good Bill. I got it re-done today." she said as she sipped her tea. Bill laughed then shifted. He groaned. "What is it?" Rosie asked worried. Bill groaned again.

"I threw out my back yesterday." he said. Bill looked at her. "I'm sorry babe but I can get you lunch but not dessert if you catch my drift." Rosie chuckled.

"It's ok Bill. I'm quite content just talking to you and being here." she said smiling. Bill smiled.

After lunch Bill and Rosie made their way along the river and they sat down in the grass by the Eiffel Tower. They were so happy they had met. It was the age of no regret, oh yes! Rosie sat in between his legs and leaned against him. Bill played with her hair while telling stories of his travels before they met. Rosie laughed and gazed ahead. She turned to face him. "I'm leaving soon. The restaurant is opening next month. Tanya and Donna already told me they couldn't go." Bill nodded. He had spoken with Donna and Tanya months ago. He sighed.

"Babe I can't go either. I'm sorry. I'm still going to be in France. I'm sorry." he said sorrowfully. Even though it was a lie it was very convincing. He stroked her face softly. She kissed him and sighed.

"It's alright. I'll manage somehow." Rosie said dramatically. Bill laughed and nuzzled her neck. Rosie squirmed. "That tickles."

"What this?" Bill asked doing it again. Rosie giggled.

"Yes that." she said. Bill smirked and continued. Rosie pushed him down on the grass and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back stroking her cheek. Rosie smiled.

After a few hours with Bill, Rosie went back home. She lay in bed and sighed happily. "Thank you Hattie!" she yelled into the house. Hattie smiled from the kitchen.

"You're welcome Rosie." she said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Okay school just started to I've been busy out of my mind. I kind of have a break so I'm using it to write! Yay! Okay enough of my rambling. Let's get to the story.**

The next month was very busy for Rosie and to her dismay, she hadn't heard at all from Bill. She packed her bags in London and booked her flight to New York. She sighed sadly in her room and looked to the window. Hattie watched her from the doorway. She slowly went to Rosie.

"Something wrong?" she asked concerned. Rosie looked to her then to her open suitcase on the bed. She put more clothes in.

"No nothing at all." Rosie said not looking to her. Hattie sighed and took the clothes from Rosie.

"Rosie I know it's not nothing dear." she said softly. Rosie sighed and slumped in front of her vanity. She rested her head in her hand and she looked at herself in the mirror. Hattie came behind her and placed her hand on her shoulders. Rosie sighed sadly and leaned her head into Hattie and Hattie wrapped her arms around Rosie. "Tell me dear. Tell me everything." Rosie took a deep breath.

"He hasn't called in a month." she said sadly. "Do you think he found someone else?" Hattie looked to her and then burst out laughing. Rosie looked at her incredulously. "What's so funny?!"

"Anyone could see that he's crazy about you!" Hattie said wiping a tear from her eye. Rosie sighed and rolled her eyes. Hattie sighed. "Rosie. He loves you. I can see it. Would he have come to London, spent the night, left you a beautiful note and spent the day with you if he didn't? Trust me, he loves you." Rosie looked to her.

"Really?" she asked. Hattie nodded.

"Yes now you need to finish packing." she said shoving Rosie to her bed. Rosie chuckled and finished packing with a smile.

Rosie's flight was early then next morning. She yawned in the terminal. _Leave it to Hattie get me the earliest damn flight to New York _she thought. Rosie sighed as she boarded and sat in her seat. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. She awoke suddenly as the plane hit some turbulence. After a few minutes the plane jerked again. Rosie clutched her arm rest in shock. She closed her eyes slowly then the plane dropped suddenly. She gasped and the captain made announcement that they were making an emergency landing on a nearby island. Rosie quickly put her seatbelt on and prepared for landing.

Once on the island Rosie sat and waited for a scrap of information. The passengers sat there confused and scared. Outside, the storm raged and blew bits of debris to and fro. Rosie sighed and tried to get comfortable on the floor she was sitting on. She clutched at her sweater as a cold breeze blew in.

Bill sat in his study with his phone on the desk in front of him. He debated calling Rosie. In truth he was scared to call her. What if she was angry with him? What if I caught her at a bad time? What if……she found someone else? He shook that last thought out of his mind. She would still be his attention. "_Breaking news!" _it said _"Storm rages in the Atlantic. Most planes delayed. Others safe landed. Reports of one plane went down. Headed to New York." _Bill's stomach sunk to the bottom. He sat there with his mouth agape. He picked up the phone immediately after that and dialed her number. When there was no answer, he tried again. The next three times there was no answer as well. Tears welled in his eyes and he tried her phone again. He waited.

Rosie looked to her bag. It was vibrating. She took out her phone and saw that she had 4 missed calls from Bill. She looked at the phone curiously. Then the phone vibrated in her hand. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Rosie?" Bill asked, his voice clouded with emotion. Rosie recognized the voice.

"Bill?" she asked and Bill sighed in relief.

"Thank God." Bill said wiping his tears. "Are you ok?" Rosie nodded.

"Yes I'm fine. How did you…?" Rosie began.

"I saw it on the news. It said a plane headed to New York went down and I….Oh Rose I was so scared. I thought I lost you." Bill explained. He rubbed his temples and sighed. Rosie sighed.

"Well I'm fine." she answered back slightly annoyed and Bill noticed her tone.

"Rosie what's wrong?" he asked her. Rosie sighed.

"You haven't called in a month. I haven't heard from you at all Bill. That made me worried. I thought you…." she explained to him. She felt tears welling in her own eyes.

"Thought I what?" Bill asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"I thought you found someone else." Rosie said letting a tear fall. Bill sighed and softly hit his head on his desk.

"Rosie please believe me when I say this. I love you more than anything in this world and would do anything for you. No one or nothing will change that I promise you. You mean too much for me to just throw it all away. I love you so much Rosie." he said. Those were the most sincere words he ever said to her. Rosie wiped her tears. She loved him so much and she knew he meant what said.

"I love you too Bill." Rosie said sighing. Bill smiled.

"Baby I miss you." he told her. Rosie smiled.

"I miss you too." she said. Bill checked the time.

"Honey I have to go but call me as soon as you get to New York." Bill told her. Rosie sighed.

"Okay Bill. I love you." she said. Bill said goodbye and hung up. He picked up his luggage and headed out. He made it to his flight just in time.

Rosie sighed as she hung up. After a frantic call from Hattie she was instructed to go on another plane. She was comfortably seated and drifted off into a well-deserved sleep. In a few hours later she landed in JFK airport. She called Bill as she rode in the taxi to her apartment. Once in Manhattan she looked out the window and breathed in the sweet smell. Since it was the middle of December, the smell of roasted nuts was in the air. It was also cold and Rosie loved the cold. She always loved this city. It was bustling with people and was always busy. She smiled at Central Park. She wrote some of her best works in there and always cherished it. They soon pulled up to the building where her apartment was. She thanked the driver and carried her luggage up to the flat. She got the key from the front office. She was a bit confused because there was usually two keys but one was missing today. She shook it off as she stepped into the elevator. She walked down the hallway and to the door. She opened the door and flicked on the lights. She set her bags down in the living room.

"Hello gorgeous." Bill said from the kitchen. He held a single rose in his hand. Rosie jumped about 3 feet. Her mouth broke into a happy smile. She ran to him and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I thought you said you couldn't come." Rosie mumbled into his shoulder. Bill hooked a finger under her chin and looked at her.

"You didn't think I'd miss this did you?" he asked with a charming smile. Rosie smiled and kissed him softly. She broke from him with slight reluctance. She walked into the kitchen. "This is a nice place you have." And it was. The apartment was beautifully furnished and had a pleasant glow about it.

"Yeah it's nice." Rosie said from the kitchen. "Did you want something to drink or eat?" Bill came up behind her.

"Yes." he whispered in her ear. Rosie shivered.

"What?"

"You." Bill replied as he attacked her neck with kisses. Rosie closed her eyes.

"Bill we can't….I have to…Oh that feels nice." she managed to choke out. She turned to face him and he attacked her neck once more. Rosie moaned and bit her lip.

"I really have missed you." Bill mumbled into her skin. "And I intend to show you how much." he said, slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt. Rosie kissed him forcefully in the lips. He picked her up and carried her to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Whoa! It's been way too long. LOL. Sorry I know you guys are going to kill me. I was very busy with things I had to take care of. I just wanted to let you know that I didn't forget about you guys and if you have any ideas, leave it in a review or message me. Who knows, you might see it in the story or the plot of a new story! So anyway….Enjoy!**

Rosie Martin awoke to the familiar sounds of traffic. But it wasn't like the traffic of London. Rosie actually liked this sound. She fed upon the fast-paced movement of New York City. She arose from her bed and looked to the other side of it. She saw Bill Anderson was shirtless and spread eagle on the bed. He was also snoring quite loudly. Rosie shook her head and chuckled. She took his shirt and put it on. She went to the kitchen, made coffee and decided to sit on the balcony outside. She watched all the people as they hurried to work. She smiled, lost in her own little world. She began to hum a song. She was in a New York State of Mind. She began sway with her eyes closed. Bill awoke few minutes later. He walked out of the bedroom. He smiled at the sight of her. He slowly walked toward her and watched her. He was entranced by her simple movements and he loved every second of it. Rosie turned and saw him. She gasped a bit. Bill walked toward her and kissed her lips gently. She smiled.

"I didn't know you were up." she told him. Bill smiled.

"I was and got to watch some of your little show." he said holding her close. Rosie laughed.

"All of New York got that treat." she said. Suddenly the phone inside rang. Rosie went to go get it. She spoke to the person on the other end for a few minutes. She came back.

"Who was that?" Bill asked.

"People from the restaurant. They told me that they were very excited about tonight." Rosie said excitedly. Bill smiled and held her close.

"So what would you like to do today Ms. Chef? Your wish is my command." Bill said dramatically. Rosie laughed.

"I don't know." she said smiling wide. Bill then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and smiled devilishly.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs." he told her. Bill then left the room. Rosie lifted a brow and got dressed. She stepped into the elevator and went down. She met Bill outside the building. He was standing by a black town car and held the door open for her. Rosie smiled and slid in. Bill sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Where are we going?" Rosie asked him. Bill smiled.

"You'll see" Rosie nodded. She looked out the window and watched the city pass by. She smiled at the busy street filled with people getting their last minute Christmas shopping done. She looked to Bill again who was just staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just admiring." Bill said brushing his thumb on her cheek. Rosie smiled at him and kissed him gently. She sat back and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

They arrived soon a Rockefeller Center. Rosie smiled at the large Christmas tree. It was beautifully decorated and strangely there was no line for the ice skating rink. Rosie cocked her head to the side and Bill took her gloved hand. They went down to the rink. Rosie put in her skates and slid out on the ice. Bill tried to go out but stumbled. Rosie chuckled and skated to him. She held out her hands.

"Here let me help you." she said with a smile. Bill reluctantly took her hands. Slowly the pair began to skate around the rink. Rosie loosened her grip on his hand and eventually let go. Bill shakily followed Rosie as glided effortlessly on the ice. Bill eventually got the confidence. He was soon at Rosie's pace. The two glided together and, to them, they were the only one's on the ice. "See it's easy." Rosie said softly to Bill. Just as she said that, her skate hit a crack in the ice. She stumbled and fell backwards. She laid there laughing as Bill hurried to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried. Rosie chuckled and began to get up.

"I'm fine." she said, trying to dust off the thin layer of ice on her back. Bill and Rosie skated to the entrance and removed their skates. They went to the Grand Concourse for lunch.

Rosie sipped her drink. "Let's play a game." Bill nodded. "Tell me something no one knows." Bill smiled.

"Sure." he said. He sighed and thought. "I hate bananas." Rosie laughed. "Your turn." Bill said. Rosie sighed.

"I'm terrified of flying." Bill looked confused and Rosie laughed. "I have to be either asleep or drunk to fly. It's quite embarrassing." Bill laughed.

"Quite. Hmm let's see." He bent down low. "I write romance novels under a different name." Rosie raised a brow.

"Really?" she asked and Bill nodded. "Well what name?" She asked him.

"James Booker." Bill said chuckling.

"The author of _Arabian Nights_?" Rosie asked curious. Bill nodded.

"You've heard of it?" he asked her surprised. Rosie nodded

"Um. Yeah I have." she said sipping her drink, recalling the rather intimate moments she had with that book. The two continued this conversation and then exited onto the street. Rosie looked at her watch. "I have to be at the restaurant in 2 hours." Bill turned to her.

"Go get ready. There are some things I need to take care of." he said smiling. Rosie smiled and kissed him softly. Bill pulled her closer and deepened their kiss. When they broke for air Rosie chuckled and went to catch a cab.

Rosie smiled in the mirror. She applied light make-up and stepped out of the bathroom. She took one last look at herself on the floor length mirror in the hallway. Even thought Rosie didn't want to admit it, she looked good. The red dress she picked out clung to her body in all the right places. Her fabulous figure was shown off beautifully. She put the finishing touches on her outfit and began out the door. As she walked down the busy New York block, Rosie smiled to herself. When the men turned there heads she felt 10 years younger.

Rosie made it to the restaurant in time. She stood outside and stared at the marquee. The awning was a deep red with the name of the restaurant, _Rosie's_, was written in cursive in white letters. She gasped at the inside. It was beautifully yet simply designed. It was a cozy bistro with very intimate seating with booths and tiny tables. The warm haze of the candles complemented the deep reds and soft beiges of the walls. The music playing was simply divine and added to the rich romantic atmosphere. This was exactly was Rosie had envisioned. Everything was perfect and it was definitely a great place to eat and really get to know someone. It was just what Rosie wanted. The chefs met with Rosie to make sure everything was perfect for people to come in. Finally the time came to let the people in. Rosie stood at the back of the restaurant to receive the important guest from the publishing company and other distinguished members.

Bill entered the restaurant and was struck with awe. The place was beautiful and defiantly reflected Rosie. He scanned the crowd until his eyes fell upon Rosie. His heart swelled with pride when he saw her. It felt so good to see her so happy. He was so proud of all the work she had put into this. The way she glowed with happiness was like a drug to him. When she was done talking to a reporter, he approached her. Rosie smiled wide and hugged him. "The place looks great." Bill said to her. Rosie smiled and so did Bill. "Are you happy?"

"Yes. I'm so happy. I don't think anything could make me any happier." Rosie said excitedly. Bill raised a brow.

"Really? Because I think there are two people behind you that will beg to differ." he said. Rosie looked confused and slowly turned. She was face to face with none other than Donna and Tanya. It took every ounce of self-control for her not to scream. She threw her arms around them and squeezed tightly.

"I thought you said you couldn't make it!" Rosie said.

"You didn't think we were going to miss our Hermit's first restaurant opening, did you?" Donna asked. Rosie smiled and hugged them both again.


End file.
